<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you want me to stay don't keep me waiting for it by shinsukita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328189">if you want me to stay don't keep me waiting for it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita'>shinsukita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, side atsugin and osaran, suna wants to escape from his feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsukita/pseuds/shinsukita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna accepts the hand and they start dancing slowly. Kita puts his head on Suna’s shoulder and the song, the humming and Kita’s breath becomes one. </p><p>''I see us dancing by ourselves, the song says, we do it better when no one is around. Just you in my imagination, yeah, in my imagination.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you want me to stay don't keep me waiting for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a byproduct of me listening imagination and 505 a lot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suna rarely remembers his dreams but one dream keeps haunting him. Whenever he closes his eyes, the feelings come back to him. Whenever he lets himself get lost in a song the dream comes crawling back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts with a hum, he hears a hum in another room. He is in a house he doesn’t recognize but he recognizes the smell. The house smells like him. The sun is about the rise, the weather is chill but all he can think about is the humming sound. He searches the house, even though he doesn’t recognize the house he can somehow find his way. He sees a silhouette, silhouette that belongs to a man Suna would like to avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man looks at him with a warm smile. There is no more hum, there is no sound around them, all Suna could think is the smile. Man is lying on his side, the bed is messy, the sun is slowly lightening the man's face and there it is, golden eyes that know how to read him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is happening too fast yet it feels so slow for Suna. He doesn’t remember how many times he saw this exact view, Kita Shinsuke, on bed, lying on his side, his hands on his thighs, waiting for Suna. Suna feels weak, the way Kita looks at him makes him feel weak. He doesn’t know how to name the feeling, it is way more powerful than any feeling he has ever experienced. Suna always feels sad about not being able to control his dream, I would’ve lie next to him, maybe stare at him a little more, he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita rises with the sun and the hum comes back. It surrenders them, it is not loud but Suna can feel it, feel the song inside his head. Kita offers him his hand, Suna knows what’s gonna happen next, it never changes. Suna accepts the hand and they start dancing slowly. Kita puts his head on Suna’s shoulder and the song, the humming and Kita’s breath becomes one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I see us dancing by ourselves, the song says, we do it better when no one is around. Just you in my imagination, yeah, in my imagination.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suna finds himself awake suddenly. The song stops, Kita disappears and Suna starts getting aware of his surroundings.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Just you in my imagination, oh oh.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna is sure he is awake but can’t figure out why he is still hearing the sound. When he turns to his right he sees Atsumu mumbling the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Don’t look at me like that you’ve been mumbling this song while you were asleep.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna stretches and lets out a big yawn. He remembers stepping into Onigiri Miya with Atsumu after their non-official training and sitting on one of the comfiest chairs (that Osamu bought because Suna insisted that they were the best). He doesn’t remember falling asleep but looking at the clock on the wall he realizes that he has been sleeping for half an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I was gonna wait for you to eat but you didn’t wake up and I was dying. Can’t believe that you slept as soon as you put your head on the table. I didn’t want to order for you in case you didn’t-''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna tunes out Atsumu and opens his phone to check out what he missed. There was one missed call from Komori then follow up messages that said ‘’bored, come and entertain me’’ and ''ok no need for you, sakusa said he will bring me food.''. There was one more message that caused a flip in Suna’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kita</strong>: <strong>(a picture of kita with a rabbit)</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna says hi to other Suna :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita was standing in front of his house, rabbit on his lap, trying to take a picture where both would fit. Suna knew that Kita wasn’t the best at taking pictures but the fact that he was trying for Suna made him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What are you smiling at? Hey, hey, were you even listening to me? Oh, is that Kita-san? I have never seen this picture of him!''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Hey stop peeping. Who said that you can just look into my messages?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Why are you mes-''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu cuts out Atsumu with freshly made onigiris. Tells Atsumu to scoot over then sits right across to Suna. After a while Suna realizes that Osamu closed the shop and they are the only ones in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Is there a reason why the shop is closed this early?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well, Aran and Gin are coming. Omimi is still out of city. Akagi went to pick up Kita and if he doesn’t change his mind about picking Kita they will be here in an hour.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita. Suna wasn’t prepared to see Kita. He was still feeling the effects of his dream, his heart was pounding and he wasn’t ready to face his feelings that developed over the last months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita was nothing more than an old captain for Suna. Sure, he had spent some time in high school thinking about him. Thinking about what made him smile, what ticked him, what was his weakness. It was just pure curiosity, nothing more. Time passed, Kita graduated, Suna graduated and the only time they’ve seen each other was in reunions. Then one day Suna needed a break, he needed to get away, he needed to breathe, he wanted to escape. He didn’t have anywhere to go so he escaped to the only place he knew. Even if it was shocking for Kita, he didn’t say anything. He opened his house to him, shared his food with him and let him stay for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the worst thing happened, they became friends. They started talking, calling each other from time to time and Suna found himself waiting to hear about how Kita’s day went. He found himself wanting to know more, wanting to see more. Kita sometimes would send pictures, most of them were blurry and didn’t even have Kita in it. Suna would find himself missing the farm, the warmth of starting a day with Kita, feeding the cats and chickens, having tea with Kita while talking about everything. Suna’s life, Osamu’s business, Granny’s famous recipes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna didn’t want to name his feelings. Naming his feelings meant that the feelings were real. Feelings that could hurt Suna. But what Suna didn’t know was that he didn’t need to admit, it was hurting for months. It started when he left the farm and never left him. His heart was full of someone so close yet so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Is there a special occasion? Why is everyone coming so suddenly?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna checks his phone again and sees no message from Kita about coming to the city so Suna assumes that Kita has no idea either. Suna doesn’t like surprises, especially if it’s coming from one of the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You will know once everyone is here, I can’t spoil it. Well I can’t spoil even if I wanted to because Atsumu refuses to tell me the reason.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You are not allowed to know because I know you will immediately tell Aran. Aran will tell Kita, Kita will tell Akagi then once Akagi knows the whole world will know in a few hours.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna guesses it’s about Atsumu’s career. It might be that he got an offer from another team but he also knows that Atsumu loves his team and never told anything about leaving it. There aren't a lot of exciting things about Atsumu, Suna thinks. Being best friends with Atsumu meant hearing every little detail of his life every day so after a while it got boring. He loved Atsumu but there weren't a lot of things happening in his life that could surprise Suna. Being happy for him, being sad with him, these were all ordinary things that didn’t bring any shock to Suna so he was curious about Atsumu hiding something even from his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Miya Atsumu hiding something from us, world must be ending.'' Suna smiles softly. Seeing Atsumu excited wasn’t something new but Suna really wonders why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You will learn why once everyone is here. Now shut up and eat, I won’t say anything.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna gets whatever is left on the plate and before eating it takes a picture of it and sends it to Kita.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Kita</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>too bad you are late :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aran and Gin arrive first. Osamu quickly kisses Aran and leaves to get onigiris that is specially made for Aran. Gin sits next to Atsumu and Atsumu starts talking about their practice. He mentions every little detail even the ones Suna would consider worthless but Gin listens to him like he is telling the most important story. Osamu arrives with onigiris that are just for Aran and Aran starts telling about his day while eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna thinks that he wants it too, someone to listen, someone to talk about his day. Not someone, then he realizes, Kita. I want Kita to be there with him, not as friends, as something more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I thought there was going to be a party! Can’t believe you lied to me like this! This is so boooring.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akagi bursts inside and Kita follows him with a smile. Suna’s heart flips. It’s been a month since he last saw him. In the same place, with the same people, same feelings. Same thoughts, same outcome. Suna never gets the courage to confess, Kita never says anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our life is so different, Suna thinks, it will never work out. His career, farm, the distance. Suna feels like they are destined to be apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Hello.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita comes closer to the table and Suna sees a little cage in his hand. He takes a chair then sits next to Suna. He opens the cage and a little white bunny hops out of it. Suna looks at the bunny then looks at Kita’s smiling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I wasn’t lying when I told you that Suna misses you.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunny gets comfortable on Suna’s lap, like always, and closes his eyes. Suna slowly starts petting his head and starts whispering as if talking a little louder can wake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Never thought you were. I really missed him too.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Only him?'' Kita smiles slyly. Suna loses his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Oh yeah, I missed granny too.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna wants to say more. He wants to say I miss you, I miss you so much that sometimes not waking up to the sound of you preparing tea for us becomes unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well, now that everyone except Omimi is here I’d like to tell you why you are all here.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stands up and all eyes focus on him. Gin follows him and digs out something from his pocket. Two rings, to be exact. He wears the one himself and puts the other on Atsumu’s finger. Then they raise their hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Atsumu proposed me last week and I said yes.'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu kisses Gin’s cheek and looks at all of them. No one says anything for a few seconds then congratulation sounds fill the whole place. Atsumu looks so proud of himself and Gin looks, in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It was so hard to keep this as a secret! I didn’t even tell Osamu! I wanted all of us to be together!''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''So proud of you honey.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Honey? When I wanted to call you to call me honey you said ‘isn’t buddy sincere enough?’ and now you change your mind?''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin smiles fondly. ''Well you deserve it, proud of you for keeping this, even from Osamu.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this Atsumu starts talking about when he decided to propose, how he proposed and lets out all the things he kept as a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a surprise, Suna had to admit it. Everyone thought the first engagement would be Osamu and Aran’s not Atsumu and Gin’s. It was a surprise because Suna didn’t know that Atsumu was thinking about proposing. It was a surprise because Suna didn’t really expect anyone to engage. Atsumu and Gin were dating since high school, Aran and Osamu started dating two years after high school, it was predictable that at some point they were going to settle with each other. It just didn’t seem like reality for Suna, he thought the dynamics were going to be the same, always. It was foolish of him to think that, just because he stayed the same didn’t mean things weren’t changing around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I always thought Aran would be the first to propose in the group.'' Kita whispers to Suna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Yeah, same.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna doesn’t know what to say anything other than that. Thoughts and feelings he tried to avoid now come to him, like a nightmare. They swirl around his mind, clench his heart. Emotions feel too much, he feels like drowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to leave, leave the place, leave the city, leave his feelings behind. Bury them where no one can find. He wants to forget, forget the thing that makes his heart feel like it’s suffocating. He wants a way out, he wants to stop feeling this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Place feels alive but Suna feels like he can’t breathe. He act like he is checking his phone to think of a way out. He feels bad, this is supposed to be a celebration, he thinks, I’m letting my friends down. But his mind tells him otherwise, it tells him that he needs to get out. He needs to run, run, run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I’m so sorry, I think Komori is in trouble and I have to save him again.''</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna gives bunny to Kita, hugs Atsumu and Gin then heads to the door. He doesn’t say anything to Kita. He doesn’t say anything. Because he knows, if he looked at him it would be over. His feelings would take over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears footsteps coming after him after getting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Hey, Suna wait.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna turns around and sees Kita looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, hey. Sorry I need to go.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Don’t you always? You always have somewhere to go, but it never leads to me. Seems like once again you’ve had to greet me with goodbye.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna doesn’t say anything. Kita turns away from him. Suna wishes it was simple, just a friendship, no feelings, no goodbyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dreams about a man that makes him feel alive, no expectations of a life with a man that makes him feel like he is in love. Maybe in another world, maybe if our lives weren’t so different Suna thinks, maybe then I can let myself. Maybe then Suna can be freely in love with Kita Shinsuke without thinking about all the things that separate them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>